User talk:Tribellium
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tribellium page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) 13:28, July 10, 2012 Theme? I don't understand what you mean? I don't see how the futuristic theme of Black Ops II will change anything. The Cold War theme of Black Ops 1 didn't change anything. Magma-Man 15:00, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I think I want to add my two pennies on the matter, it's possible users might make maps in 2025, but since most of us are working on Storylines which have a set timeline (usually around the 1970's-2010's), I doubt there will be many 2025 maps. That doesn't mean you can't make a 2025 map though, if that's what you were talking about! --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 14:24, July 17, 2012 (UTC) That depends on whatever people want to do. I probably won't be. Magma-Man 19:54, July 17, 2012 (UTC) A Proper Intro First off, sorry for jumping to a conclusion about you on my blog. I was flustered by everything xD Second, I think I need to say a proper hello. Hi, I'm Vi. I was introduced here by Dead'o, one of my BF's on Wikia. We met on another wiki somehow. Other than that I play a lot on XBOX with our founder, Magma-Man on Minecraft and all that goodness ;) So again, sorry, and welcome to the wiki. xD .::.~~Richtofen~~.::.There's a doll inside a doll inside a doll! Sounds perverse... 00:46, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat? :3 .::.~~Richtofen~~.::.There's a doll inside a doll inside a doll! Sounds perverse... 01:25, July 28, 2012 (UTC) My blog Do you mind taking a look at my newest blog? DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 01:12,7/28/2012 01:12, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted to ask for your opinion on it and I'm fine with working on it. Total Warfare: More Than War was my last piece of work and it was massive! DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 02:24,7/28/2012 02:24, July 28, 2012 (UTC) About the weapons, that's not even a part of it and I wanted to include what could be used in the future. And the year 2057 is not that far off and the technology then won't be too much different as it would be now. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 02:41,7/28/2012 02:41, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Don't Panic I put in the comments that you did nothing wrong. I looked at the conversation and came to conclusion that you are inicent. You made a joke, and didn't mean to hurt anyone. Magma-Man 05:00, July 30, 2012 (UTC) But what do you mean? I making the map off of the Berlin Wall. I named it Die Wand des Verlolenen, meaning The Wall of the Lost. Bountyhunter7714 16:07, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 wat I tried adding your gamertag for Xbox that you put on Community Togetherness but it's longer than the limit and you don't mention having an Xbox on your userpage. Please explain. Magma-Man 19:21, August 6, 2012 (UTC) oh brother. IT'S ME! if ur gonna get that freaked, i might as well just say it was me. i just didn't wanna get hammered on my talk w/ posts on the topic. i'm not a stalker. but i can still have a SMALL crush on someone from behind a computer screen. there's no rule against that. i know it's not the smartest thing to do, but she's earned my trust. geez calm down. idc if she even feels the same or not. i just wanted to get that off my chest, but i wanted to do it annonmosly, but so much for that plan. geez.. ZH115 (talk) 22:41, September 25, 2012 (UTC)